Team Clockwork
by Jobra
Summary: As the wheels of time are in continuous movement join Wash, York and Carolina in their endeavours on becoming hunters. I do not own Red vs Blue or RWBY.
1. Chapter 0,1 - Carolina Church

Team Clockwork

 **AN: Hey guys this is my first fanfiction project which I've been aching to write. The idea for this Fic came to me when I thought about how RWBY would look if there were a couple of my favorite freelancers in it trying to become hunters. I will start of the series slow paced and expand on the story as we progress. Some chapters might get divided into more parts for the story to truly shine. I will try to post a chapter once every 3-4 days or a weekly long chapters.**

I do not own RWBY or Red vs Blue

Chapter 0.1: Carolina Church

Every morning she gets woken up with a bucket of water getting splashed in her face but today, Carolina was determined to be quicker witted then her father. She woke up before dawn and silently prepared for her dad to walk into the room with the b of water. She heard footsteps outside of her room and grabbed the water bucket she prepared the night before to find it empty?!

"Oh, crap!" she said as her father entered the room and splashed the bucket of water on her, completely drenching her pyjama's.

"Still five years too early." he said.

"When did you notice?"

"The moment when I saw you carrying around a bucket last night."

She chuckled and said "Well at least i tried"

Her father gave her a gentle smile and messed with her hair "Well get ready you have a busy day ahead of you"

"Yes father" As her father walked out of her room she grabbed a change of clothes and took a shower. Her outfit consisted out of a white top with a blue frilly skirt, white thighs and a black boots with blue high heels and a pair of black gloves. She wore her fiery red hair in a pony tail and put on some red matching chap stick.

Her mother called for her "Sweety breakfast is ready"

"I'm coming Mom!"

As she walked downstairs she was met with a kick to the chin and smashed into the wall.

"God damn it mom what was that for?!"

"You want breakfast right? You will have to work for it" she said playfully

"Oh you are so on!" Carolina said agitated

Her father yelled from his study "Allison, Carolina can you girls please take this into the yard our house is still in renovation from the last 'you have to work for it' session"

"Okay!" They yelled in unison

"I'm going to give you a beating of a lifetime" Allison whispered into her daughters ear.

"I won't hold back" she replied

"Better if you don't" she said with a devious grin

As they walked to the backyard her mother kept poking her side to Carolina's irritation. She used her semblance to make her mother trip.

As her mother face planted the floor Carolina bursted out in laughing. "Oh you pesky little brat" her mother spat. As she got up on her feet again she kicked Carolina in the stomach and she slammed right through the kitchen door into the backyard. Letting out a groan as she got on her feet and yelled "That was a cheap shot and you know it!"

"But dear I don't know what you are talking about" she said smugly

"Oh I bet you do!" Carolina took her fighting position and readied herself for whatever her mom was gonna throw at her.

Allison readied herself but before she could throw her first move Leonard sprinted into the backyard yelling. "I warned the both of you. Look what you did you broke the fucking kitchen door again!"

"We're sorry Leonard/Dad" both of them said.

"You better be!" He retorted "I cannot keep up with paying for your escapades"

"I'm really sorry Leonard" Allison said then kissed him on the cheek "I let my temper get the best of me again"

"Indeed you did, now forget about sparring for today let's enjoy some breakfast now and I will call the repair company afterwards to get this fixed today" as he walked away he looked over his shoulder " Before I forget I've prepared something in my study for Wash his birthday could you take that with you when you and York go pick him up to go to the forgery?"

"Alright dad will do" she saluted

As they all walked into the kitchen they sat down at the table to eat breakfast. They had her favourite breakfast eggs and bacon. After breakfast Carolina went up to her fathers study. She knocked on the door and her father came out holding three boxes labeled with the names of Wash, York and herself.

"But dad you said you prepared something for Wash not all of us?"

"Yes I did inside Wash his box is something extra, I had these prepared for you guys when all of you turned sixteen." he handed the boxes over to Carolina "Well then off you go you don't want to be late do you?"

"Of course not" she started walking towards the door and grabbed her grappling hook from the cabinet downstairs and strapped it to her belt. "Alright I'm off love you guys!" she closed the door behind her and was on her way...

 **AN: The first few chapters will be mainly focused on character introduction and the forming of the story and will be a bit shorter than the normal chapters. That is also why I plan to have the introductory/prologue up by the end of this week which will probably be around 5-6 chapters. Please follow and Review and I hope you will enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 0,2 - York Foxtrot

Team Clockwork

 **AN: So here is Chapter 0.2, a bit of an insight on York his days I was contemplating a bit how to form York in his introductory and tried to keep the basics of his Red vs Blue personality there which I think I did. Enjoy!**

#Chapter 0.2: York Foxtrot

York was never an early riser but today was different. He was excited because his best friend turned 16 today. He was putting the finishing touches on the blueprints Washington requested him to make for him while listening to some rock music. He was so indulged in his project he didn't notice his father was sneaking up behind him.

His father put his hands over his eyes and said "Guess who!"

"DAAAAAAD!" he said with an irritable tone. "Can't you see I'm busy with Wash his birthday present. I really need to finish this up for him by noon"

His father chuckled at the reaction as his mother walked in and Glared at him "Johnny Foxtrot what did I tell you about leaving your son alone for today! Can't you see he is busy?

"Of course I can Alice but sometimes a man has to play a prank on his kid."

"Like you do every single god forsaken day" she retorted

"Aww come on sweety don't be so harsh on me" he said jokingly

"I warned you mister as for punishment you are going to help me prepare breakfast so that York can finish his work" she dragged him out of the room before leaving she turned to a giggling York "Just come down when you're ready ok? And please sweety put on some different clothes"

"Will do mom" York said grinning from ear to ear "I was almost done anyway I'm gonna clean up and get ready for today"

York got up and collected his own and Carolina's blueprint as well and laid them atop Wash's and rolled them up and put them in a container.

He then walked into the bathroom to get dressed but caught staring at himself in the mirror and traced the scar on his left eye and caught himself mumbling "It was a small price to pay, at least she is alright" He put on his black cargo pants and a yellow t-shirt. Then grabbed a jar of wax and put some in his brown hair. He then walked into his room and grabbed the container and his lock-pick set which he strapped on his back and belt respectively and walked downstairs.

"Okay mom, dad I'm off!"

"Oh no you're not mister" his mother said "You haven't eaten any breakfast yet"

"But mom I'm so thrilled to show Wash his blueprints I can barely wait lest eat"

"Listen to your mother you're gonna regret not eating breakfast when you're working at the forge and not having anything to eat" his father said "And you know your mom is always right."

"Well okay then" York said and sat down looking a bit gloomy

"What would you like to eat waffles or ..." before his mom could finish her sentence he interrupted her saying "WAFFLES!"

Alice and Johnny both began to laugh simultaneously. "Okay then hun you get waffles" His mother said

After breakfast York strapped the container to his back again and put on a pair of black sneakers. "Well then this time I'm off for real!"

Before his parents could say something in return he slammed the door closed behind him and started to make his way to Wash his house...

 **Thanks for reading and a shout out to my first follower rocketmce THANKS FOR FOLLOWING! I know this one is really short but the introductory's of all the characters will be short and simple after that the more lengthy chapters will begin. If you liked it please leave a Review of Follow to get updates when I release a new chapter. Tomorrow it will be Wash his turn. Have a nice day and keep writing!**


	3. Chapter 0,3 - Washington Clockwork

Team Clockwork

 **AN: Hey guys, welcome back. The third chapter already and also 4 followers already! Thanks a bunch! It really keeps me on edge to keep writing and produce content. Enjoy the chapter!**

#Chapter 0.3: Washington Clockwork

Washington Clockwork

It was dark in Washington his room and the buzzing of his alarm clock disturbed his train of thought "Another sleepless night" he mumbled irritated as he got up.

He grabbed some clothes and walked to his bathroom to wash up and get ready for the day. He turns 16 today, the day that he and his friends are going to the forgery to create their own weapons. His mom knocked on the door "Wash, breakfast is ready"

"Coming!" he replied. He dressed himself in his favourite outfit, a steelish black with yellow trims cargo pants, a plain t-shirt and a Pumpkin Pete's hoodie with yellow linings instead of the usual red. He also wore a pair of fingerless black gloves and a pair of black combat boots. He left his blonde hair messy as always.

"Wash hurry up, your breakfast is getting cold" his mother called up the stairs.

He rushed off the stairs and walked into the kitchen, his parents both sang him a happy birthday song as he walked in.

He hugged his mom and dad tightly and thanked them. Before sitting down at the breakfast table.

"Well then birthday boy here is your very special birthday breakfast" She gave him a plate with a stack of pancakes on it and a kiss on the cheek.

"MOOOM!" he said all flustered "I'm 16 way too old for that now"

"Yes yes of course you are" she replied sheepishly

"Aren't you spoiling him a little bit too much Jill?" Ray said sternly

"Aw come on Ray isn't it normal for a parent to spoil their child when he turns 16, you know it is a special age" she said

Ray's complexion softened at seeing his wife pout. He could never whit stand it, not even when they first met at Beacon academy. She always got her way with him if she looked at him with those puppy eyes. He collected himself and let out a short cough.

"Well then son your mother and I found it appropriate to give you this" his father took of the amulet he always wore around his neck and hung it around Wash his neck. It resembled the insides of a clock. "That is the Clockwork family heirloom. It has been handed down many generations and from now on it is yours to wear."

Wash held the amulet in his hands and looked at it mesmerised then he stood up and hugged his father again"Thanks dad!" he said with a tear in his eyes

"I don't want to interrupt the moment here but the pancakes are getting cold" Jill warned "and your friends are coming over soon as well"

Wash nodded and started eating his breakfast. His dad walked off into the other room and retrieved a briefcase which he putted down in front of Wash. "We also got you this because you will be using it more regularly starting today"

"Thanks guys, you really didn't have to do that" Wash said with a full mouth

His mom scoldingly said "Wash how many times do I have to say it swallow your food before you talk."

He quickly gulped down his food "Sorry mom"

"It's alright, and yes we did have to do that you want to become a hunter right?"

"Yes, I do." He said enthusiastically "I really want to get enrolled into Beacon in 2 years!"

"Then you will need this" his mother said

"Don't try to waste it all in one go" his father followed

"I won't" Wash replied. The three of them talked some more for a bit until they all finished breakfast. Wash then opened the suitcase and saw several stacks of Lien which could last him years, several dozens of dust crystals sorted on their attribute, and 4 dust containers filled to the brim with fire, ice, lightning and wind dust. He then stutteringly asked"All of this is for me?"

"Yes it is" His parents said in unison. Wash then stood up from his chair and walked up to his parents and hugged them thanking them over and over again with tears in his eyes. His father messed with his hair to and tried to calm him down a bit. When they broke the hug the doorbell rang.

"That must be York and Carolina" he said as he sprinted to the door.

 **AN: As for the reason Wash has sleepless nights has to do with his semblence but more about this will later be explained, and the Pumpkin Pete hoodie was actually a last minute change because I thought that would suit him better. Next chapter the three main characters will be together and the story will start taking it's course. Thanks for reading. Please review and/or follow and keep writing. Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 0,4 - The Incident part 1

Team Clockwork

 **AN: Hey guys. Thanks for reading up to this point almost 300 views and 5 people following it in the first couple of days that this story is up! I just don't know what to say except WOW! I didn't think this would gain any interest but am glad it does! I hope everyone is enjoying it up till now. Enjoy the new chapter!**

#Chapter 0.4: The incident part 1

When he opened the door two familiar faces stood in front of him Carolina was the first to congratulate him with his birthday and hugged him after she put down the boxes she was carrying. York shook his hand while congratulating him with his birthday. Wash took his friends to the kitchen to and set down 3 drinks and 3 pieces of cake and sat down with his friends.

Wash stuffed some cake in his mouth and asked "You guys still haven't told me what you guys are gonna make so could you tell me now?"

Carolina cringed and yelled "Ah god Wash you really need to stop talking while you're eating it's disgusting" York just snickered at her reaction

"York don't encourage him!" she said accusingly

York just shrugged it of and turned to Wash "Well you asked what we're gonna make" he nodded in return "I'm going with a shotgun which I can transform either into a high caliber sniper rifle or a longsword and Carolina is going to"

"Make a baton which I can load with dust crystals" she cut in "Oh right my dad prepared something for all three of us let me go grab it" Carolina walked out of the kitchen to grab the boxes she left at the entrance.

"So Wash what would you say if I told you that I kind of have a crush on Lina?"

Wash swallowed his bite of cake before speaking up "Well I would say that you finalfuckingly figured it out. You have been struggling with this issue for like what, 1,5 years for now? And I see the way she looks at you she likes you as well even tho her pride will tell you otherwise. But if you're sincere I think she will return your feelings."

York's jaw dropped at what his friend was telling him. "S-s-so y-ya knew?"

"Yea of course, it was kinda obvious you guys are dawdling around this issue for some time already. And i've known you guys for like my entire life so that I know is a given."

York sat there looking perplexed and didn't notice that Carolina walked in with the boxes. "So what are you guys talking about?"

York quickly recollected himself "Nothing, nothing just guy talk"

She raised her brow looking at him in suspicion "Alright, if you say so" she gave Wash and York their boxes and sat down on her chair again.

Wash opened his box first he took out the note first and read it aloud explaining that the shoes in the boxes are something called Grav Boots, and that they allow the person wearing who's wearing them to be able to whit stand being lifted off the ground when she uses her semblance to lower the gravitational force within her reach. But any other uses of her semblance for example when she increases the pressure it will still pull you to the ground.

"These boots are awesome!" Wash said with glee "And they look exactly the same as the ones i'm wearing right now so totally my style!"

Carolina and York also opened their boxes and pulled out their versions of the grav boots, theirs looked exactly like the sneakers and heels they were currently wearing. They all switched their shoes for the grav boots.

"They are a perfect fit" Wash beamed "and the soles are made from a strong metal" he said while tapping on them. "How about yours York? Carolina?"

"Mine are a perfect fit as well" York replied

"They feel exactly the same as the heels I wore just seconds ago" Carolina remarked "Maybe a bit lighter or more balanced?"

"How do we even activate these" York asked

"Well I think with our Aura" Wash said questionably

"Let me try that" Carolina said. She focused her aura on her heels and they activated with a clunking sound as if sticking a magnet to the fridge.

"Well there is your answer York" Wash said. "But there is something else in my box" Wash grabbed something out of the box which looked like pouch there was a small note attached to it reading 'This is a dimensional bag, with this you will be able to store anything you need and retrieve it whenever you need it. You only have to focus on the thing you want to get out of it when you need it and it will be the first thing you grab. Have a great 16th birthday kind regards Professor Leonard Church'

"What's that?" Carolina asked

"It's called a dimensional bag I can store anything I want in here and retrieve it when needed by focussing on the item I need, well that's what the note says at least." Wash grabbed the briefcase he got earlier that morning from the chair next to him and opened the dimensional bag. The bag sucked in the briefcase and it disappeared from the room.

"WOAH! That. Was. Awesome!" York exclaimed

"I agree" Caroline chimed in "Did the weight of the bag increase?"

"No not really it is just as light as it was when I took it from the box."

"Well try to get it out" York said cheerfully

Wash opened the bag up again and put his hand in it and focussed on the briefcase. He the pulled his hand out and there it was the briefcase.

"Okay that is awesome with this you can easily take anything with you. You will never have to worry about not having anything at hand anymore" York said with a thumbs up

Wash put the briefcase back inside the bag and straps it to his belt "And it even looks cool this way" He said while giving a big toothy grin

"You better thank Mr. Church next time you see him" His father said when he walked into the kitchen.

"Will do dad"

"Good, shouldn't you kids be on your way? You know that Mr. Ironglove hates tardiness right?" his father said mockingly

"You're right dad we should be on our way then." Carolina and York nodded in agreement

His father walked them to the door and saw them out. "Have a great time and good luck"

"Thanks dad see you guys later." he said while walking away and waving

"So wanna race who gets there first?" Carolina asked.

"Yea why not." York replied

"Sure" Wash said

"Alright then 3...2...1...GO!" she declared

As they started running Wash decided to take it to the rooftops so the first chance he got he climbed up the first store building and started hopping from building to building. Carolina got the same idea she grabbed her grappling gun from her hip and took herself airborne and kept moving forward. York took the opportunity to use a sewer shortcut he knew about. While running he glanced around and found a open sewer hole and jumped in. He ran through the labyrinth like maze and found the desired exit. As he climbed out and dusted of his pants he looked around if he could spot either Wash or Carolina. He spotted Wash speeding over the rooftops with Carolina close behind him. As Wash jumped over to the final rooftop he slipped and fell down to the ground. York took a sprint to catch him but Carolina reacted quicker and latched her grappling hook onto him and pulled him to her, she then used her semblance to get them safely to the ground.

"That was a close one" York huffed out of breath

"Yea, but never mind that are you alright Wash?" Carolina asked

"Yea, I'm fine" he replied "Let's just go into the shop for now to catch our breath"

The three teens walked into Ironglove's Forgery and were greeted by William Ironglove the owner of the story. William is a thin man with spikey black hair wearing heat resistant working clothes and an apron holding several tools

"Hey there kids" he said with a gruff voice "You ready to start forging your weapons?"

"Let's get started!" Carolina chimed

"I really cannot wait" York cheered

Wash stretched himself out before saying "Let's do this"

"Well then before we start how about some coffee because we are all adults here now"

"5 sugar and cream" Wash retorted

Everyone laughed as the teens followed William into the kitchen and he poured them a cup of coffee. After finishing their coffee William took them to a room where three large tables and workbenches stood.

"You kids can put your blueprints up there" he pointed at the three large tables "at the workbenches over there you can prepare the parts you created for assembly and put the finishing touches on your weapons" he opened a door leading to the forgery "This is where you will work with the metals that will be used to create the parts for your weapons. Are you kids ready?" he asked again after explaining.

"Yes sir" they said in unison

"Alright then put up your blueprints there and start forging. If you need help with anything I'll be around."

York grabbed the container that he had strapped to his back and took out three blueprints. He put the blueprint for Carolina's dust baton on the first table, the blueprint for Wash his gunblade was set on the second table and last but not least York put the design of his shotgun/longsword on the final table.

Wash looked at all three the blueprints with a shimmer in his eye "These look so cool!" he said. He then took a look at the blueprint of his gunblade and nearly started drooling "York, this looks great! Thanks for designing this for me"

"You're welcome buddy" York gave a thumbs up and grinned "But I think we should get started if we still wanna go for a practice round before going home"

Carolina and Wash nodded in agreement. The two of them started with building the different mechanisms that they would work into their respective weapons while York was in the forgery making his blade. Washington and Carolina had a short conversation about fighting styles while they were working on their weapons. When York came out of the forge Wash was the next to go into the forgery to make his blade and the custom parts needed for his gun. York and Carolina worked in an awkward silence until Wash came out of the forge and showed off the parts he just made. Then finally Carolina went into the forgery to build the parts for her baton.

York was fidgeting nervously and asked Wash "So did you tell her anything while I was in there?"

"No, I haven't I won't either if that's what you are worried about. I am not gonna rat my best friend out" he said with a wink

York and Wash continued on their projects while still having the occasional small talk until Carolina stepped out of the forgery. She sat down at her workbench and started putting her weapon together while joining in on Wash and York's small talk. Carolina was the first to finish her baton, Wash and York finished around half an hour later due to some difficult mechanisms in their weapons. When they were all finished up they called William over to have him inspect the weapons. William took them to the training room to test their weapons on some of the training dummies but they decided to do some mock battles instead. The first matchup was Wash vs York the winner of that match would then go against Carolina.

 **AN: Thanks for reading again. I've made the creation process as short as possible because if i would include too many details it could get boring fast, but this is my view of how everyone in the RWBYverse create their weapons. Next chapter will be the mock battles and stuff is going to go down until next time! Please Follow or Review and keep Writing!**


	5. Chapter 0,5 - The Incident part 2

Team Clockwork

 **AN: Hey everyone sorry for cutting the previous chapter at the point before the mock battles would begin. But if I didn't the chapter would have dragged on for too long. Also sorry for posting this chapter later I had a rough weekend and couldn't finish up the all things aside enjoy the new and final chapter of the prologue!**

#Chapter 0.5: The incident part 2

Wash and York readied up in the training room underneath the shop. William would portray as the judge for the mock battles and make sure no one got seriously hurt.

"Both of you ready?" William asked in his gruff voice

They both nodded. "Then begin!"

York and Wash started off by clashing blades both blocking and striking in turn. Until Wash saw and opening and spun underneath one if York his strikes and hit him with an upward slash sending him a few feet back. Wash then followed up with another slash to send York flying. But York blocked the attack at the last second.

"Wash when are you going to get serious?"

"Whatever do you mean York?"

"Well as a matter of fact you are usually left handed when we spar, and you never wielded any blade the way you do now which makes me able to do this"

York kicked Wash in the stomach and clashed his sword into Wash's disarming him. Wash his weapon landed into the ground behind Wash.

"Think quick" York said and dashed towards Wash. Wash dodged the blows York tried to land by doing a backflip but before he could land on his feet he got kicked into the stomach again and flew into the wall. Wash his aura took most of the impact.

"Last chance Wash! Get serious or. I. Won't. Hold. Back!" York slowly walked up to Wash

"You call that still holding back" Wash said as he got up "Well then I see no reason to go all out yet." Wash sped to his Gunblade and grabbed the hilt in a reverse hold and stood on the side. "You ready you cocky bastard?" He said with a smirk

"Well that looks more like i-" before York could finish his sentence Wash pulled the trigger on his Gunblade and flung forward. He spinned around and shot another round to boost the force of the impact. York readied himself to block the attack but when it connected his guard broke and Wash followed up with a kick to the chin making York crash into the floor.

York let out a groan as he stood up "Well that's more like it still not using that left hand of yours but this can also work"

"Why so fixated on my left hand" Wash quipped

"Cuz you and me both know the damage you can inflict when you use it"

"That's why I do not want to use it York"

"Enough talk let's finish this" York activated his semblance and disappeared from Wash his vision. "Well then Wash where am I, you know you can only counter this when you use that."

A clicking noise could be heard when York transformed his weapon from sword mode into shotgun mode. Wash charged to the source of the noise but missed his attack

"Not there anymore Wash" York shot a blast from his shotgun in Wash his back. Wash his aura went into the orange from that blast. "Tick tock Wash do you wanna win or are you gonna hold back and let me win"

"Stop pushing me York, I don't want to depend on it" Wash cried out

"Fine by me" York shot Wash a couple more times with his shotgun changing positions with every shot until Wash his aura dropped into the red losing the mock battle. York became visible again and walked up to Wash and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for pushing you Wash. Wether you fight left handedly or not is not my call to make. But next time at least use your weapon as you practiced and not the traditional sword stance."

"Alright York I promise" Wash said looking a bit gloomy

As Wash sat down Carolina walked up to the ring for her mock battle against York. When she stood across him she said "Did you really have to push him that far? You know that he is traumatised by it"

"Well I wanted to get him out of his comfort zone he needs to get over it sooner or later"

"He does but at his own pace." She cracked her knuckles "So for that i'm gonna let you step out or your comfort zone"

William coughed and said "The both of ya ready?"

They both nodded but York also gulped

"Then begin!"

Carolina charged at York and did a feint kick to the head which he fell for and tried to block. But instead he got swept of his feet by Carolina her sweep kick and launched in the air by the kick that followed. She activated her semblance and let York come crashing down on the floor. She walked up to him and sat down on his back.

"You done yet?" She asked

"YES, I GIVE I GIVE IT'S CRUSHING MY BONES" he cried out at the top of his lungs.

After she released him and he got back on his feet York said while stretching a bit "Your gravity manipulation semblance is such a pain"

"If you were invisible I wouldn't be able to tag you with it" she said while winking at him

"I hate it when you do that" York Retorted

Wash joined them as they were talking "Wow that was over quick and you had quite the attitude against me for holding back"

"Hey I wasn't holding back, I didn't even have the chance to react"

"If you say so" Wash said as he bursted out in laughter

"Well then shouldn't you kids be on your way" William interrupted

Wash nodded and said "Yes you're right Mr. Ironglove. Thanks for everything"

As they were heading to the exit of the shop they were stopped by William "Ah before I forget here is a little something to be able to tuck away your weapons that way you don't have to constantly carry them" He handed Wash and York a back mount where they can hang their blades on and he handed Carolina a hip mount.

"Thanks Mr. Ironglove" they said in unison

"You're welcome, now off you go and have a nice birthday Wash"

"Thanks and I will!"

As they headed out they started chatting amongst each other again. Then York remembered something.

"Oh, right Wash how did you send yourself flying like that?"

"Well I was using gravity rounds, they give me the ability to propel myself into any direction I desire or give an attack some more impact"

"Well some more is and understatement" Carolina cut in "You really let him eat some dust"

"Do I need to remind you that I still won?" York retorted

"No but that move still looked awesome though!"

"Well I have to agree with you on that one."

"Come on guys let's pick up the pace I want to show our parents our weapons, they all should be at my place now anyway" Wash said

As Wash finished saying that a large explosion could be heard a few blocks away.

"That's near my place" Wash said "Let's hurry."

The others nodded in agreement. As the rushed home they could see black smoke going up into the air. They picked up the pace to check out what was going on but when they reached the final corner the clashing of blades could be heard. They peaked around the corner and saw Allison and Jill fight a person in a black cloak each striking and blocking incoming attacks of their attacker. Johnny was collapsed over the motionless body of his wife. Ray and Leonard were nowhere to be found.

"MOOOOM!" York screamed as he ran around the corner

Another cloaked person came out of the house with blood dripping from his sword and attacked York but was body slammed away by Jill.

"You kids need to get away from here this instant." Jill said

"But-" Wash said

"No buts, Johnny get the kids out of here take them to the safe house"

Johnny stood up with tears in his eyes "Alright Jill will do even if it is the last thing I do"

Jill nodded to him as she continued to fight the second cloaked figure. Johnny charged up his semblance and ran over to the teens. The figure noticed what he was doing and swiftly kicked Jill out of the way and threw a knife at Johnny, the split second it hit Johnny activated his semblance teleporting himself and the kids to the safe house.

"Where are we" Wash screamed in panic

"At the safe house we prepared in case something like this would happen" Johnny said as he collapsed to the ground

"DAAAAD" York screamed as he clasped his fathers shoulders shaking him to stay awake

"Sorry kiddo this is the final stop for me" His father said putting a hand on his shoulder "Those guys came prepared" he coughed while trying to breath "This knife has been tipped with an extremely dangerous poison which can take any huntsman out in a matter of minutes"

"No, No, NOOO" York started crying "Dad please don't leave me behind"

"You're not alone York you still have each other, please stay safe and keep yourself out of trouble. This safe house has everything you would need to survive for a long time" his father cupped York's cheeks "I'm sorry son" Johnny let out his final breath and collapsed.

Wash was sobbing in clutching his head, York was crying over the body of his father and Carolina was biting her lip fighting the tears. She walked over to Wash and York and took them in a bear hug and told them "We got each other and we are going to do what we do best. Stick together, be there for each other, and be a family. We will survive and we are gonna make these sons of bitches pay" The two boys nodded while continuing to cry.

 **AN: The plot is set next time will be the real first chapter expect it up within 3-4 days from now stay tuned! From the next chapter onwards there will be a time skip of 2 years, mainly for story progression. If you guys like I could start a second project going further into the 2 years time skip. Special thanks to my friend Dudosh who proof reads my chapters before I post them. Please review follow and keep writing.**

 **Spartan N32 I imagine Wash his weapon to look a bit like this but more advanced:** img04 deviantart net/65ed/i/2012/361/4/2/gunblade_by_santexneek-d5pcn96 jpg (put a dot between all the spaces ;) I hope this clarifies it a bit have a nice day. Greetz Jobra)


	6. Chapter 1 - The Clockwork Trio

Team Clockwork

 **AN: Hey there guys, I am so sorry for all the delays. Work has been so tedious I barely come around to finishing a chapter in time. I'll do my best to deliver a chapter every 3-4 days but at least a chapter per week. Hope you guys will enjoy! :)**

#Chapter 1: The Clockwork Trio

The sewers where dark and murky with an occasional flickering light in the darkness. In it were 3 people 2 boys and a girl the boys were wearing all black with a trench coat and a face mask. The girl wore a black dress with an overcoat and a mask "It stinks in here" Wash Commented " why are we even here?"

"Because this is the quickest way to our target" York replied

"That and we don't want to attract any unwanted attention do we Wash?" Carolina asked rhetorically

"Says the girl who decided to wear a frilly dress on our mission, but why do we always have to go through these shitty places" he replied

"Quit you're whining Wash we are at our destination" she retorted

"Hey hey" York interrupted "You guys are killing me with your negativity" he gestured to the ladder "Anyway ladies first"

Carolina glared at York and started climbing up followed by Wash and York respectively. Carolina opened the sewer lid and climbed out "It's all clear guys, you can come on out"

"Seems our contacts info was good. This is a really secluded vantage point" Wash remarked while climbing out "Where were we going again?" He asked

"To the Vale Vault, or more commonly know as the bank of Vale." York replied "We are tasked to steal an antique pocket watch from one of the safe boxes" he projected a map of the city on his scroll and pointed at their destination "We are approximately 300 meters from the vault..." the noise of breaking glass and shots from what seem to be a high caliber sniper riffle interrupted his explanation

"This is gonna be the worst day ever! Of all time" Wash said

"Quit your whining Wash, we need to move quick or the police will be all over the place" Carolina retorted "So this is the plan we move quick and silent. Wash and York you guys infiltrate from the West wing and I will take the roof and infiltrate from there and play the distraction. Sync"

"Sync" the two said in unison the three split up and went to their respective target. On their way there Wash and York saw a police car fly by and they stuck to the shadows of the alleyway until they were clear. Arriving at the West wing of the bank a few minutes later. "Alright Wash can you scout the alleyway for any hindrances or obstacles for our extraction while I take a crack at the locks?"

"Alright!" He replied and took off

York grabbed his lock picking kit from his belt and started working on the locks and mumbled to himself "A lock with a double opening sequence what a pain..." he pried open the first lock and started working on the second without noticing Wash came back from scouting the alleyway.

"You done yet?" He asked

York jumped at the question and dropped his lock pick and yelled in a whispered tone "God damn it Wash! You startled me now I have to start over the second lock what a pain." After picking up the dropped lock pick and continuing his work he asked "Did ya see anything while scouting?"

"Nothing strange best course of action is to go through that alley over there and then blend into the crowd over at where the explosion was and continue from there" After Wash finished his explanation the second lock clicked open and York opened the door.

"Okay, let's go!" York said

"Right behind you!" Wash replied

#Switching Pov to Carolina

In the meantime that Wash and York entered the bank Carolina arrived at the roof of the bank and called in. "Guys I'm on the roof give me a signal when I need to start the distraction."

There were a few seconds of silence when she got a reply from Wash "Not yet we are advancing to the vault now. If we trigger an alarm start the distraction if not we do this quietly"

"Affirmative" she replied "York please don't try to screw this up"

"I won't." York reassured her "We'll be gone before you know it"

Carolina scouted her surroundings and saw a bullhead under siege by a girl in a red cloak and a woman with blonde hair. She quickly ducked down so that the two of them wouldn't notice her. She peeked over her hiding spot and saw the bullhead flying away. The woman and the girl also left after the airship had escaped.

A moment later York and Wash called in "We are at the vault, i'm starting crack the vault door now"

After a few minutes of silence York stated "Whoever designed this lock is a genius" Then an alarm went off "I take it back whoever designed this is an Asshole!"

Carolina face palmed and irritatedly said "York, what did you do?"

"I think i tripped an alarm, so a distraction would be nice"

Carolina grabbed her grappling hook and shot it at the air vent. When the hook clasped she pulled it back and the vent pulled open. She quickly ducked in and crawled to the first exit she found. She kicked open the air vent under her and jumped on two guards passing under it knocking them out.

"Give me your location I will come to you guys" she said

There was static and a few gun shots before she heard a reply from York "We are on the first floor and we're having a small problem here. We are pinned down by some guards."

As Carolina was heading towards the vault and knocking out the occasional guard she came across she said "Wash can't you distract the guards so that York can open the vault?"

"Negative Lina, the way things are going we cannot split from each other. But I have a better idea" A large explosion could be heard after Wash finished his sentence

"What the F**K was that Wash!?"

"Those were my experimental magma rounds and I can tell you it works perfectly" Wash said smugly. A faint god damnit Wash could be heard on the background

"Well, so far the 'let's not draw any attention' is going great." Carolina said sarcastically. She followed more seriously. "We have about 10 minutes before the bank is swarming with police, so pick up the pace guys. I'll be there in a couple of minutes"

As she kept progressing through the bank a guard tackled her from one of the halls she passed by.

She kicked the guard off of her and got back on her feet! But she got surrounded by a couple of other guards that emerged from the halls. She quickly grabbed her baton and said with a smug grin. "Come and get me boys."

One of the guards took the taunt and charged at Carolina she swiftly side stepped and kicked him into another guard smashing the both of them into a chair standing in the hallway. The other two guards tried to do a pincer attack slowly closing in from both sides. As they tried to grab her she jumped in the air and manoeuvred over them with her semblance. She punched the first one in the nose and broke it she then kicked the second one in the ribs and followed up with a kick to the face knocking him out cold. The one with the broken nose grabbed her pony tail to Carolina her irritation. She head butted him with the back of her head, as the guard let go of her hair she turned around and kicked him in the crotch. As the guard went to his knees she kneed him in the face leaving him unconscious.

In the meantime the other two guards had gotten up and were both holding one of the footings of the chair they crashed into. They both took turns swinging the improvised clubs at her but she skilfully dodged every swing until she saw an opening. She grabbed her baton from her belt and put an electric dust crystal in it. She dodged the next hit from one of the guards countering by hitting him in the ribs with her baton and electrocuting him. As he collapsed to the ground she blocked the next hit from the other guard with her baton following up with a sweep kick flooring the guard and then in turn electrocuting him as well.

After finishing up her battle Wash called in "Carolina where are you?"

"I had a small hiccup, on my way now"

"Alright, York is searching for the artefact while I'm distracting the guards. I could really use some back-up right about now"

"Almost there, hold tight guys." Carolina ran down the stairs and kneed a guard in the face that she came across. She went down the last set of stairs and heard fighting noises from the end of the hallway. She rushed to the end of the hallway and knocked out the 3 guards in the back as Wash took care of the 3 in front of him.

"Found it!" York yelled from the vault

"Alright let's get out of here then before the police arrives" Wash replied

As the three made their way upstairs they heard sirens outside the bank. Wash was the first to speak up.

"So what do we do now?"

"Let's go up to the second floor and get out of here from the window." Carolina suggested

"Isn't there a better way out?" Wash asked "Like the West wing's door?"

"They will probably expect that" York replied "I think It would be best to do as Lina suggested and use the roof as out exit"

"If there is no other way, Lina lead the way." Wash then said

"Alright boys follow me"

As the three teens made their way up to the roof they heard the doors being breached. As the police spread through the bank looking for the intruders the trio already made their way onto the roof. Carolina prepared her grappling hook and fired it at the building where the bullhead previously was. As the grappling hook hooked onto a ledge she hooked arms with Wash and York and retracted the cord swinging to the other roof.

When the three teens landed on the rooftop they quickly made their way down into the alley where they took of their masks and put the away in Wash his dimensional bag and blended their way into the crowd disappearing in the night.

 **AN: Thanks for reading and making it this far. I really want to thank the people who have been reading up to this far and have been following along. I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review with your critiques and maybe even points I missed or could do better. Next up: who employed them, what was their goal and more familiar characters. Thanks again for reading have a nice day and keep writing!**

 **Spartan N32 I imagine Wash his weapon to look a bit like this but more advanced:** img04 deviantart net/65ed/i/2012/361/4/2/gunblade_by_santexneek-d5pcn96 jpg (put a dot between all the spaces ;) I hope this clarifies it a bit have a nice day. Greetz Jobra)


	7. Chapter 2 - The Invitation

Team Clockwork

 **AN: Hey guys here is the new chapter I'm so sorry about the delay I will explain why it was delayed almost a week in the notes below but thanks for reading till this far and thanks to everyone for following my story and making it hit 10 followers. Hope you guys enjoy.**

Chapter 2: The invitation

York, Wash and Carolina separated themselves from the crowd and walked into an alley.

"So where are we going next?" Wash asked

"To the cafe across the Arcade" Carolina replied

"That is like half an hour from here" York said annoyed. "Well, might as well then" York grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a zippo from his pocket and lit a cigarette.

"Wait I thought you quit?" Carolina said puzzled

"Well, old habits die hard" he replied

Carolina frowned and let out a small annoyed grunt.

"By the way Lina you haven't told us how you got this job. Because we did go out of our way to rob a bank." York mentioned as he blew out some smoke

"Well, I saw this job pop up on the radar a while back, but I didn't think about accepting it till a couple of days ago. It seemed a bit sketchy for the amount it pays." she explained

Wash cocked his head and raised a brow "And what is the name of our contact?"

"He or she calls themselves the wizard"

"Well, that's a questionable name for this questionable job." York sighed "I bet this is just some sting operation and when we reach the contact we get busted or something."

"We have been through worse" Carolina remarked "The only person I can imagine that they catch would be Wash"

"HEY! I am right here" he shot back

Carolina and York bursted out in laughter and Wash just sulked a bit.

Eventually Wash spoke up "Shouldn't we change our clothes now that we're in the clear?"

"Sounds like a good idea" York said as he lit another cigarette

Carolina yanked the zippo from his hands "And that will be your last one forever!"

"Come on Carolina." York pleaded

"No, you're not getting it back York" she said sternly.

York looked Wash in the eye and nodded. Wash gave a thumbs up, knowing exactly what he wanted. Wash cued the music on his scroll and counted from three to one and both York and Wash sang "Come on, Carolina. Have fun, Carolina. You're always being such a bit-"

Before they could finish the final sentence Carolina floored Wash and gave York a punch to the balls and a kick to the head. She then threw the zippo in York's face and screamed "You guys are JERKS!"

York put his fingers on his temples and groaned "Yes we are and I'm sorry, but did you have to punch me in the balls and follow up with a kick to my head?"

"Yes" she bluntly replied "But only because you were being such an A-Hole." She then turned to Wash and glared at him angrily "You got anything to say for joining him Wash?"

"Well, that I'm sorry?" he asked

"Yes" she deadpanned

"I'm sorry Carolina" he said with downcast eyes

"Good" She helped both of them up on their feet and hugged them.

As they broke free from the hug they continued on their way. They discussed several things regarding the mission, what went well what went wrong, in short York his fuck ups. As they entered the cafe they looked at the time.

"It's 10:30 P.M. time for happy hour" York said with lien signs in his eyes "time to liberate some lien from those drunk guys" York thought for a second "Would the 3 beers and 3 shots scam work or perhaps…."

As York trailed of in his train of thought Wash asked "So how late is out contact meeting us here?"

"Around 11:30 P.M. " Carolina replied

"So we have around an hour to spare" Wash said "I suggest we go over to Niners Arcade for the time being and pay her a visit and maybe as I said before get rid of these clothes"

"Sounds like a good plan" Carolina replied "Let's go-, wait where the heck is York!"

Wash pointed in the direction of a couple of tables "He is over there explaining one of his 'bar games' to that unlucky victim over there."

"Oh, the hell he will."

Carolina stormed over to where York was. She took him in a headlock and apologised to the patron giving him the lien to cover for the drinks York already ordered. York tried to squirm out of the headlock but when Carolina noticed it she tightened her hold and she pulled him away from the table and back to the entrance.

She then said in a hostile hushed tone "What the fuck where you thinking? And what happened to the let's not draw attention to ourselves?"

"Hey, I'm sorry okay I thought we are in a cafe and well might as well play a little game and get some free drinks" He said and rip some drunk fools of their money he thought

"Wash open the door"

"Carolina I think its better if you cool off right now" Wash pleaded

"Wash for the love of dust open that fucking door or I will kick the both of you through it" she said with hostility seeping out of her

Wash complied and opened the door, Carolina then kicked York through it into the wall of the arcade. Carolina walked out of the bar with Washington in tow.

"York final warning stop pulling shit while we are on a mission! Next time I will give you a beating of a lifetime"

York groaned and said "Fine, fine I'll behave I promise"

"You better" she said while helping him up

As Caroline helped him up Niner opened the door of the arcade and said "I thought I heard some familiar voices. Came again to pass some time or just wanting to talk?"

"A bit of both" Wash said

"We also want to use your bathroom if we may so we can freshen ourselves up" Carolina added

"And if you have some ice I could use some in a towel my body is aching all over" he said sheepishly

"I think it's your lucky day I can help you all out, if you don't mind the noise though we are moving the arcade games around a bit." She looked over her shoulder and yelled "No not over there I said to put it right there" She pointed to the corner on the opposite side of the room. She directed her gaze back to the three teens "Well come on in. I'll make you guys some coffee"

"Thanks" the three said in unison

Niner guided them in and let them sit down at the counter. She then proceeded to the kitchen and made them all some coffee, but also prepared a cold compress for York. When she came back she asked. "So how did your night go?" as she handed out the coffee and gave the cold compress to York

"Well we completed the objective, not without any hiccups but we managed" Saying the second part she glared at York who just shrugged

"Yea and afterward we decided to get here to wait till our contact arrives, and change our clothes get rid of the ones we are wearing right now." Wash added while sipping his coffee.

"Alright then, and did the lay out of the bank come to good use?" Niner asked

"It did until we got interrupted by the sound of gunshots coming from a few blocks away so we had to hurry and improvise a bit." York then said

"Yes and it went from stealth to guns blazing when York here fucked up on the lock" Carolina taunted

"Hey as I said not my fault that was a new type of lock which I haven't seen before..." he defended "...I'll make sure to get one of those to practice on so next time we'll be ready" he mumbled after it while starting to drink his coffee and holding the compress on his shoulders.

"Well let what's happened in the past, and you will be better prepared next time" Niner said "And if you ever need a getaway driver or pilot I can always help you out" She whispered to them "Give me a second. Hey I said put that one over there. Quit screwing around, and put it back where you found it"

The mover sighed as Niner turned her attention back to the three teens. "Shouldn't you guys change your attire before your contact arrives?"

Carolina quickly stood up "Ah yes of course" and rushed up stairs to get dressed.

"You guys can change in the guest room" she said to York and Wash

"Thanks Niner" Wash said as he took York upstairs with him.

As everyone changed back to their normal attire they handed the heist clothes including the masks to Niner who would dispose of them. They thanked Niner for her help and the hospitality and stepped outside when outside York spoke up.

"Dude, seriously you have to get rid of that hoodie"

"Why it's comfy and looks nice" Wash defended

"But it's childish" York said with a sly smile

Wash threw his hands in the air in annoyance and said "Whatever, we can discuss my dress code after we finish the damned mission."

As they stepped back into the bar they walked up to the bar man and ordered a few drinks which they took to one of the tables in the back. They sat there for half an hour waiting for the contact to arrive.

"He is late" York stated

"Yes we can see that" Carolina cut in

"I think he just arrived" Wash pointed to the entrance

At the entrance of the cafe a man draped in green walked in with a cane and walked up to the table with the three teens. When he stood next to the table he spoke up.

"Team Clockwork I presume?" He asked rhetorically as he sat down.

"Yes" Carolina said

"Good my name is Professor Ozpin headmaster of beacon academy. Or by your terms I would be the Wizard." He said with a kind smile "So you would be Carolina Church, York Foxtrot and Washington Clockwork?"

The three teens their jaws dropped open wide. Their contact was no other than professor Ozpin the headmaster of beacon but he also knew who they were.

"Looking at your reactions I think my assumption is correct. If you would kindly hand me over the artefact then we can talk about why I hired you."

 **AN: Aaaand it ended on a cliffhanger Next time the reason why he hired them can you guess it? And yes, I really had to work Niner in there she will make various appearances along the road but not too many ;) And now for the boring part. Sorry again for the delay, I was under a lot of stress of my job and that also led to a writers block making me unable to actually finish the chapter. Due to the stress it is hard to concentrate and actually write a quality piece so I will update the story as much as possible and still hope I eventually keep myself to my weekly schedule. Thanks if you kept reading my rambling till here have a nice day and keep writing!**


	8. Chapter 3 - A Clean Slate

Team Clockwork

 **AN: Hey guys, I know I know I am late again. It seems like I keep apologising. I was a bit stuck writing this chapter due to how I wanted the direction of the story to go from here on out. Part of the getting stuck was also due to the stress at my workplace making me unable to really concentrate on writing. I will try to update the story on a regular basis but weekly seems near impossible for me at the moment I'm really sorry for that. Well I should uit my rambling and let you guys enjoy the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: A clean slate

"If you would kindly hand me over the artefact then we can talk why I hired you." Ozpin said as he stretched out his hand.

York pulled the pocket watch out of his pocket and handed it to Ozpin.

"Thank you" he said as he put it away in his pocket "Well then for the reason why I hired you, I would like for you all to start attending Beacon next semester."

"But why would the headmaster of Beacon want three criminals like us in his school" Wash questioned

"As far as I'm concerned" the professor started "You are not criminals, you did what you had to. To be able to survive that is. I know it must have been hard with what happened two years ago. And it would be a shame to see such talent go to a waste."

Ozpin took a scroll out of the inside of his coat and pulled up a security feed. The first one was Carolina's battle against the guards.

"First would be miss Church. You really are a fighter just like your mother. But your mother did not get as good as she was overnight you know, if you really wish to be as good or even surpass her I would advice you to join a huntsman academy" Ozpin said

Carolina nodded

"Good" he replied as he pulled up the second security feed of York picking the locks of the front door of the bank. "Ah yes, Mister Foxtrot. You are almost a carbon copy of your parents I only hope their good traits rubbed off on you and not their 'curiosity'." he said with a frown and continued with "Next to that your stealth ability is even better than theirs for the fact that you can turn completely invisible you would be the ideal infiltration specialist even better then either of your parents ever where."

York just laughed sheepishly

Ozpin looked Washington in the eyes "And lastly mister Clockwork" he said as he pulled up the feed of Wash blowing open the vault door and defending York while he was searching for the artefact. "You take a lot after your father tinkering with dust to create new powerful dust bullets, but something in your expression tells me you are constantly holding back."

Wash averted his eyes at that statement

Ozpin continued "All I see is 3 teenagers who lost their purpose after that incident 2 years ago. So what do you say about starting with a clean slate and join beacon academy."

The three teens looked at each other and nodded. "I think and I am speaking for all three of us that we would be honored to enroll in your academy." Wash said

"Splendid" Ozpin said with a gentle smile "Semester starts tomorrow so it would be best to pack your things tonight and be at the airport tomorrow around 9 am."

The three teens nodded

"Alright then we will part our ways here. See you at school" Ozpin stood up from his seat and started walking to the exit

Wash hesitated but spoke up "Wait! Professor Ozpin how do you know our parents?"

The professor turned around and said "That's a tale for another time Mr. Clockwork" as he went on his way out again.

"Well this calls for a celebration" York said

"Yea but with what money we did not get..." before she could finish her sentence the three teens all got a ping on their scrolls with a deposit of 100.000 lien each on their accounts. And a message stating Welcome to Beacon.

Their jaws dropped again. Not only dit they get invited to Beacon but also got paid three times the fee of the job. They ordered some more drinks and some food and just celebrated their completed mission. After paying the bill they went back to their apartment and packed all their things and necessity's leaving it behind empty.

"Should we sell it or keep it might we ever have the need to use it again?" Wash asked

"I think we should keep it after graduation we can just move back in here" York suggested

"I agree with York that way we always have a place to call home" Carolina said softly

"That settles it then we'll keep it" Wash said with a sad smile on his face "I'm going to miss it here though, we really stuck together these past two years."

Carolina and York both put a hand on his shoulders and gave him a gentle smile.

"Look at it this way" Carolina then said "Tomorrow marks the start of a new adventure, and after that adventure we always have a place to go back to."

"Yea" Wash said with a nod

York yawned and said "I think it would be best if we head to bed now we don't want to be late tomorrow"

The other two nodded and they all went to bed. York and Caroline quickly fell asleep but Wash was being restless as always. He got out of bed and sat at his desk and booted up his laptop to play some games. When he looked up to the clock it was 6 a.m.

"3 more hours till we have to be at the airport and at least 2,5 more hours until those two wake up" Wash mumbled to himself

He exited the game he was playing and checked his mail if there was something that would pique his interest. But there was nothing but spam mail. He the checked the encrypted mail they all shared. There were some new job offers which he skimmed through, but decided to bin anyway because they would be leaving for Beacon in a few hours. That was until he saw a message from an unknown sender with the title 'The queen greets you'.

Wash opened the mail and saw a video file and some text files attached to it. The mail read: 'Dear Washington, you can call me S or Queen whatever you think suffices. Attached to this mail are several files showing what tremendous power you possess. Most people would classify it as abnormal or monstrous. When left alone this power will be uncontrollable and run amok as the video file will prove. I want to recruit you into my ranks or else I will show the world what kind of a monster you are. If you agree you will be my agent in the city of Vale. I will give you a time period of 1 month to think about this offer in the final week I will send you the details of my henchman, and if you agree they will then tell you all you need to know, and who or what you have to snuff out. Yours Sincerely, S'

Wash opened the several attached documents. They were all regarding the tournament incident that happened when he was 10. He opened the video he was standing against Carolina in the finals of said tournament. The both of them pushed each other to their limits until Wash lost himself in his semblance. He pushed Carolina in a corner but before he could deliver the finishing strike York intercepted the strike. They exchanged a few words until Wash attacked York they fought until York's aura broke. Wash then slashed at York's face which he tried to dodge but he was to slow and his left eye got struck.

Wash stopped the video at that point and watched in awe with sweat dripping from his forehead. He slammed his laptop shut and ran to the bathroom where he threw up. Wash tried to recollect himself and take some medicine to get rid of the nauseated feeling. But he got startled from a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey Wash." It was York " Are you okay?"

Wash opened the door to let York in. "Yea i'm fine just looking for some medicine cause I feel a bit sick and just well" he pointed at the toilet, then went to grab the medicine from the cabinet above the sink and took some.

York glanced at where Wash was pointing "Aaaah gross man" York blurted out.

"Aaand thanks" Wash said "At least there is someone worried about how i'm feeling" he followed sarcastically.

"Hey I asked how you were feeling" York defended

"I know I was just joking"

York chuckled a bit "Well if you can crack jokes you are feeling well enough again. Take a bath you look all sweaty, and while you do that I will wake up out red-headed princess"

"Will do"

When York left the bathroom, Wash let the bath fill up and dropped a bath bomb in that Caroline liked to use. He quickly grabbed a change of clothes from his room and entered the bath. He set an alarm at 7 a.m. so he would have plenty of time to get ready before they had to leave.

After about 15 minutes York banged on the bathroom door and yelled. "We will take care of breakfast and when you get out don't you dare grab that pumpkin pete hoodie."

"Okaaaay~" Wash yelled back ~

15 minutes later his alarm went off, and he got out of bath to get dressed. As he walked into the kitchen the table was filled with plates with pancakes, eggs, bacon and waffles. Wash also noticed a neatly packaged box on his chair.

"What's the occasion?" He asked

"Well a small celebration breakfast for us getting into Beacon Academy" Carolina replied

"That explains the breakfast not the box on my chair"

York grabbed the box and put it into Wash his hands "Well this is so that you can stop wearing that childish hoodie"

"Fine" Wash said as he opened the box it had a pair of black jeans and a black coat with yellow trims on it. "It looks great t-t-this is awesome thanks guys"

"It's fine" York said "At least we don't have to see that hoodie every day anymore"

"We should start breakfast because everything is getting cold" Carolina said

"She is right would be a waste of food" York replied

They all sat down at the breakfast table and started eating breakfast. After eating their fill they cleaned the dishes and York and Caroline took turns to take a shower, while Wash got dressed in his new clothes.

He put the pants ends of his pants in his shoes. Under the coat he wore a white t-shirt which was visible due to the low cut neck the coat had.

After putting the finishing touches on his look he grabbed the last of his stuff and put it in the bag. Around 8:30 a.m. They were all ready to depart from home.

"So how's the fit?" York asked

"It's perfect" Wash replied "And easy to move in as well. I love it!"

York smiled and said "That's great!"

"All the pillow talk is nice and all but we need to go now if we want to make our flight in time" Caroline interrupted

"You're right" Wash said

"Well then let's go" York followed

They left the house and started heading their way onto their new adventure.

 **AN: Hey guys, this rounds up the part up to the entrance of Beacon. Next up: The Initiation, for this I would like to ask my Dear Readers to help me out I made a poll on to determine what I will do with the team the poll can be found with the following code:** **12493001\. I also hope you guys enjoy the characteristics of the characters. I try to make them look like how they are in the RVB-verse, as for Wash in the beginning I try to keep him in his early freelancer days persona, the same goes for Carolina and York but they will develop over time as we delve further into the story. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please review or follow for further updates. Have a nice day and keep writing cheers!**


	9. Story Poll

Hey guys, here is a small update on the progress of the new chapters. Currently I am busy taking the story up to the intiation to shape up the teams. On my profile I added a poll with 3 options what direction the story will take. Please cast your votes and I will do my best to write you guys a treat.

My thanks to acw28 for suggesting to put my poll on fanfiction instead of strawpoll because of the difficulty of finding it there.

Poll will stay open until April 20th.

After the poll ends it will be replaced by the next chapter! Till next time and keep writing!


	10. My Apologies

Hello all readers,

My apologies for neglecting this story for the past two years. I've been going through some rough times the last 2 years not paying any attention to it. But from now on that has to change. I am gonna write new stories and attempt to rewrite this one to fit my current writing style more.

Thanks for the people reviewing my story and adding it to their favorites as well. I am very happy that two years down the road people still finding this story and liking it. Again i am sorry for my lack of content and will try to change this with some new projects to come as well.

Write you all soon.

Kind Regards,

Jobra


End file.
